Boethiah
|naam = Boethiah |pantheon = Daedrische Prins |type = Misleiding, samenzwering en bedrog |artefacten = Het Ebben Maliënkolder Goudbrand Angstgetroffen (volgens een enkele bron) |symbool = Slagbijl, krijgersgewaad, geweld |periode = Derde Tijdperk Vierde Tijdperk |gebied = Skyrim Morrowind mogelijk ook elders }} Boethiah of Boethia is de Daedrische Prins van misleiding, samenzwering en bedrog die heerst over zijn eigen wereld in Oblivion. Boethiah is een invloedrijke Daedra voor de Dunmer, zowel in positieve als negatieve zin. Boethiah is ook een van de meer kwaadaardige Daedra gezien het genot dat hij ondervindt van de pijn die stervelingen lijden. Boethiah beschikt over meerdere artefacten, waarvan het Ebben Maliënkolder en Goudbrand de bekendste zijn. Boethiah kan worden opgeroepen op de tweede dag van het Zonneschemer. Persoonlijkheid en karaktertrekken Zoals alle Daedra beschikt Boethiah niet over een vast gender. Desalniettemin wordt hij vaak afgebeeld als een sterke, gemantelde krijger in stoïcijnse pose met een grote strijdbijl in handen. Boethiah komt in de spellen daarentegen zowel voor in mannelijke ( ) als in vrouwelijke vorm ( ). Volgens zijn volgelingen is Boethiah de meeste extraverte van alle Daedrische Prinsen. Hij houdt schijnbaar van strijd en conflict en zijn cultus richt zich dan ook vooral op het organiseren van toernooien waarbij wordt doorgevochten tot de dood. Zelfs onder geleerden die de theorie verwerpen dat de Daedra moeten worden beschouwd als demonen bestaat er een consensus dat Boethiah door en door kwaadaardig is. De Prins misbruikt zijn volgers door een bloederig spektakel van hen te eisen en verloochent soms zelfs zijn eigen gekozen kampioen. Net zoals Molag Bal en Mehrunes Dagon geniet Boethiah van de dood en vernietiging van het menselijk bestaan; hij speelt hier zelf ook maar al te graag een aanjagende rol in. Aanroepingen Boethiah kan normaliter worden aangeroepen op de tweede dag van het Zonneschemer. Verstandshouding met de Dunmer Culturele ontwikkeling Boethiah is samen met Azura en Mephala direct verantwoordelijk voor het bestaan van het Dunmer-ras. Tijdens het Merethische Tijdperk aanbeden de Aldmer bovenal de Aedra-god Trinimac. Deze vroege mer geloofden dat hun sterfelijkheid het gevolg was van het bedrieglijke karakter van Lorkhan, die de Goden gemanipuleerd had hun onsterfelijkheid op te offeren om Nirn te creëren. Boethiah benaderde een groep van Trinimac's volgelingen en poseerde een alternatieve theorie: volgens hem waren de Aldmer zwak en onsterfelijkheid-onwaardig. Ze zouden hun sterfelijke bestaan moeten beschouwen als een soort test die alle mer moesten doorstaan. In een poging om zichzelf onsterfelijk te maken nam Boethiah de gedaante aan van Trinimac and sprak hij met Trinimac's eigen stem de volgelingen toe. Hij raadde een groep mer aan, die zichzelf de Chimer zouden noemen, om hun leider Veloth te volgen richting een nieuw onderkomen in Morrowind. Boethiah leerde de Chimer vele manieren om zich te onderscheiden van de Aldmer. De meeste culturele kenmerken van de huidige Dunmer worden aan Boethiah toebedeeld, zoals hun filosofie, magie en architectuur. Zelfs het huidige politieke systeem van de Dunmer, dat veelal op stammenlogica is gebaseerd, zou zijn ingegeven door Boethiah. Dit is althans de lezing van de legende zoals die het vaakst is overgeleverd; Azura en Mephala zouden volgens deze lezing maar een beperkte rol hebben gehad in dit proces. Rol in religie (Solstheim) ten tijde van het Vierde Tijdperk.]] Boethiah bleef een belangrijke rol spelen in de uitoefening van de Chimer-religie, zelfs nadat ze transformeerden in de Dunmer. Samen met Azura en Mephala wordt Boethiah aanbeden als een van de drie 'Goede Daedra', in tegenstelling tot de vier 'Slechte Daedra' van het Huis der Moeilijkheden. Volgens het dogma van het Tribunaal is Boethiah de anticipatie (voorloper) van Almalexia die zich vrijwillig overgaf aan de heerschappij van het Tribunaal. Dit kan echter beter als Tribunaal-propaganda worden beschouwd dan dat het van historische waarde is. Tegen het Vierde Tijdperk en de uitbarsting van de Rode Berg kwam een nieuwe religieuze stroming op die de oude religieuze orde van het oorspronkelijke pantheon wilde herstellen. Deze nieuwe doctrine verklaarde het Tribunaal als een relikwie van de geschiedenis en voorzag de verering van Azura, Boethiah en Mephala. Boethiah's rol in dezen is om de Dunmer te begeleiden op hun 'ware pad' en om de 'misplaatste leringen' van het oude Tribunaal te ontkrachten. Afgezien van deze opstelling is het niet bekend welke rol Boethiah verder zou spelen binnen deze religieuze stroming. Etymologie Zoals bij de meeste Daedrische Prinsen werd de naam van Boethiah door de eeuwen heen op verschillende wijzes geschreven. Zo is er een schrijn in Cyrodiil, in het Valusgebergte, die vernoemd is naar 'Boethia'; een spellingvorm die ook in het geschreven woord vaak voorkomt. Het zou kunnen dat deze spellingvorm meer geassocieerd wordt met Boethiah's vrouwelijke kant, al spreekt de schrijn in Cyrodiil met een mannelijke stem. De meest betrouwbare bronnen waarin Boethiah beschreven wordt (zoals de boeken Inzake Oblivion en Het Boek der Daedra) gebruiken de vorm 'Boethiah'. De naam zou ook kunnen verwijzen naar de Romeinse filosoof Boethius. Daarnaast betekent het Griekse woord 'βοήθεια' (Boethia) 'hulp' in het Oud-Grieks. Associaties Daedrische Artefacten Naast Goudbrand wordt Boethiah ook geassocieerd met het Ebben Maliënkolder en Angstgetroffen. Het Ebben Maliënkolder, al moeilijk te herleiden, zou nog immer bestaan. De laatst bekende drager van het kolder zou de Laatste Draakgeborene zijn geweest. Het schild Angstgetroffen daarentegen zou reeds vernietigd zijn tijdens de Akaviri-invasie in het het jaar 2703 van het Eerste Tijdperk (1E 2703). Hier wordt naar verwezen in het boek Het Verhaal van Lyrisius. Het Ebben Maliënkolder Het Ebben Maliënkolder staat bekend als misschien wel het sterkste harnas op heel Tamriël. Als de drager het harnas waardig wordt geacht dan beschermt deze tegen zowel de meest gebruikelijke vormen van magie als andere methoden om levenskracht af te tappen. De Eeuwige Kampioen (hoofdrolspeler van ) zou ooit een van de dragers van het harnas zijn geweest. Het lag verstopt in Black Marsh nadat de vorige eigenaar door Boethiah was ontboden. Door een vreemde kaart te volgen kon de Eeuwige Kampioen uiteindelijk het harnas vinden en gebruiken voor het gevecht tegen Jagar Tharn. Eeuwen later gaf Boethiah het maliënkolder aan de Held van Daggerfall na het voltooien van een onderling contract. Tijdens de gebeurtenissen van zou de Nerevarine het kolder hebben bemachtigd nadat deze een queeste voltooid had voor de Tempel van het Tribunaal. Het kolder bevond zich op de top van de berg Assarnibibi. Tijdens het Vierde Tijdperk schijnt het maliënkolder in handen te zijn gevallen van de Laatste Draakgeborene. Boethiah had hem/haar verzocht om zijn eigen kampioen te verslaan, nadat deze het kolder gebruikte voor eigen gewin. Eenmaal de kampioen verslagen te hebben werd de Draakgeborene beloond met het fameuze maliënkolder. Goudbrand In de nasleep van de apotheose van het Tribunaal werd de schrijn van Boethiah op Vvardenfell achtergelaten en niet meer onderhouden. De schrijn bevond zich nabij Hla Oad en kwam door klimaatverandering ook onderwater te liggen. Boethiah verzocht daarom de Nerevarine om een nieuwe schrijn te bouwen waar zijn volgelingen hem konden aanbidden. De Nerevarine trok eropuit en kreeg hulp van de beeldhouwer Duma gro-Lag. Gebruikmakende van een schets uit het boek Boethiah's Glorie wist de beeldhouwer van Orc afkomst een nieuwe schrijn te bouwen nabij Khartag Point. Toen de nieuwe schrijn eenmaal in gebruik werd genomen werd de Nerevarine beloond met het zwaard Goudbrand. De Held van Kvatch ontving dezelfde beloning na deelname aan een toernooi waarbij de held negen van Boethiah's kampioenen moest verslaan. Ten tijde van schijnt Goudbrand in handen te zijn geweest van Keizer Titus Mede II. Met het zwaard aan zijn zijde zou Titus de Keizerlijke Stad hebben weten te heroveren (een gebeurtenis die ook wel bekend staat als de Slag om de Rode Ring). Rivaliteit met Molag Bal Boethiah en Molag Bal kennen een soort van rivaliteit met elkander. De precieze beweegredenen hiervoor zijn onduidelijk, al ligt het in de lijn der verwachting dat hun tegenstrijdige vereringen hier een rol in spelen. Molag Bal's domein is immers dat van overheersing en onderwerping, terwijl Boethiah juist misleiding en bedrog predikt. In kan de Draakgeborene dit persoonlijk aanschouwen wanneer Molag Bal verzoekt om wraak te nemen op een Priester van Boethiah die zijn schrijn had ontheiligd. Afgezien van deze historische gebeurtenis is het onduidelijk hoe diep de rivaliteit tussen beide Daedrische Prinsen echt zit. Trivia *In het boek Waar Was Jij Toen de Draak Brak? stelt Boethiah dat de Aedra verantwoordelijk zijn voor het herschrijven van de geschiedenis. *Er wordt naar Boethiah gerefereerd in het boek Withershins. *Volgens de literatuur ontmoette Sotha Sil Boethiah op de derde dag van Regenshand, in het jaar 2920 van het Eerste Tijdperk (1E 2920). *In de Japanse versie van wordt een mannelijk teken gebruikt wanneer Boethiah over zichzelf praat terwijl de stemacteur een vrouw is. *Boethiah's stem is ingesproken door Jean Gilpin, die ook de stem insprak voor Meridia en voor Meredith uit Dragon Age II. Verschijningen * * * * ** (alleen vermeld) de:Boethiah en:Boethiah es:Boethiah fr:Boéthia it:Boethiah pl:Boethiah pt:Boethiah ru:Боэтия uk:Боетія Categorie:Goddelijkheden Categorie:Religie